Salva Nos
by Chikita
Summary: Songfic The Seiryuu Seishi aren't evil, they're just misunderstood.


Salva Nos

_**Salva Nos**_

_Lord God_

_Hear us, the wretched_

_Hear us, Lord_

They were the seven Seishi of Seiryuu, the seven forgotten, who were left to bask in their own misery because Seiryuu was cold and unforgiving. Unlike their counterparts, the Suzaku Seishi, the Seiryuu Seishi had prayers and pleas fall on deaf ears.

Each one of them wanted something, to be heard by Seiryuu. But their pleas fell on deaf ears. They were the forsaken, who were left to fend for themselves, a midst a struggling society with only a grey, bleak future, no silver lining in the cloud that hung over their lives.

Each pleaded with Seiryuu, their god, for their voices to be heard, their very heart desires to be answered, but every night, they were left with only the sound of barren echoing silence to meet their ears before they fell into the pit of sleep.

_Grant us peace_

_And save us from the enemy_

_Save us, God_

To each, peace was only a dream under the control of their war-mongering god, Seiryuu. They could only beg for salvation from the hellish purgatory they had been thrust into. Each could plea vainly, but they never got peace.

Each Seishi prayed for it to his or her god. Though they all wanted the same ultimate end, they had unique reasons for desiring it.

'I want peace so no other children will suffer like we did.'

'I want peace so we cannot be separated again.'

'I want peace so I can be free to express how I feel.'

'I want peace so I don't lose my love to war.'

'I want peace to be able to leave my mask behind.'

They each believed that the peace they were denied because of the common enemy of the Suzaku Seishi, and their Miko. They never for a second thought that they were their own worse enemy. They genuinely believed that these Seishi who were selected by Suzaku were the cause of the pain and suffering of many.

They believed it deep in their hearts.

_Lord have mercy_

_Grant us peace_

_Holy, Glory_

The watched their enemy, get peace. It wasn't fair. Were they really that undeserving of it that Seiryuu would so willingly forsaken them all? They were by no means perfect, for no one was. They were just simply human beings wanting mercy in their turbulent lives. They were simple beings wanting peace.

They didn't get it easily; nothing came easily to them when pleas for peace and mercy fell upon eternally deaf ears of the one that wouldn't relent, granting the ever-simple peace. They didn't want to fight, but destiny led them to fight for it.

Each of the Seiryuu Seishi didn't want to fight, but peace. Yet, circumstances force them into the endless circle of turmoil and strife. Battle was their destined fate; no one of them had the option to escape it. They had to use simple tactics to survive.

They had their own reasons, but were misunderstood even by each other. They each wanted peace, but it was an impossible goal. Their god had left them desolate without hope of living in peace, with mercy gracing them.

Instead, they lived in a time of eternal battle, conflict and political, as well as civil unrest. It disrupted their lives, leading them to have to take up arms, leaving peace behind. They never had a chance at it, for their god hadn't been as graceful as Suzaku-seikun had.

_And give them rest_

_Amongst this rejoiced place_

_Call me with the blessed_

_Merciful Jesus, give them rest_

_Lord God, Holy, Glory_

They, each of the Seiryuu Seishi, Soi, Nakago, Tomo, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Ashitare, and even the less caring and apathetic of their group, Miboshi, could only live in pure raw envy of the rest and rejoice that the supposed enemy had been unduly graced with. Their enemy had peace; they had nothing but loss and hatred.

They had Seiryuu. Their enemy had Suzaku. They had unrest and conflict; their enemy had unnatural peace and harmony. It spawned the innermost jealously, hatred and curiosity. Such things, if they couldn't have, felt justified if others didn't.

Even then, their enemy never fell, still living in the grace of peace and mercy. They never knew it. They wanted it. They desired it; they fought for it, even if it brought them enemies. To have a moment of tranquillity away… To get it, they used blood, for it was all they had ever known. Peace and mercy were so foreign.

Just to taste peace, would be mercy. But it was too much to ask, as their prayers for peace fell on the dead ears of Seiryuu.


End file.
